stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Gloriana
Star Trek: Gloriana is an episodic fan fiction series originally conceived by P.J. Gaffney, R. Grimshaw and A. James and written by P.J. Gaffney. The series is focused around the starship and the adventures of her crew. The series began in it's current state in December 2007 with the release of the pilot episode. New episodes are currently scheduled to be released on a weekly basis. History Initially, Gloriana was the brain-child of three individuals who met over a Star Trek fansite. The three spent many months carefully planning and establishing an RPG through a combination of instant messaging and 'interactive chat room' sessions. Eventually, "Starbase Intrepid" was conceived and officially launched sometime in 2002. The RPG developed a fairly strong fan basis but eventually lost popularity, culminating in closure just a year after she had opened. In 2004 Gaffney and Grimshaw decided to remake the RPG (James had expressed no interest in helping once more) but had little success in the endeavor. In 2006, one finally attempt was made by Gaffney with the help of C. McKenna in order to expand the latter's Sci-Fi RPG network. Enjoying some success, Gaffney was forced to cancel the project due to personal difficulties. In mid to late 2007, Gaffney made the decision to revive Intrepid in the form of a fan fiction series. He salvaged many plots and themes from the Intrepid RPGs for Season 1 episodes and moved the focus from a Starbase to a starship in the 2380s. He began writing the first episode in November, and officially released it on the semi-complete forums on December 1st 2007 under the name Star Trek: Gloriana. Episodes Currently, only Season 1 episode titles (and a few Season 2 titles) have been made publicly available. New episodes are scheduled for release every Saturday. Season 1 Season 1 is scheduled to run from December 1st 2007 to March 24th 2008, encompassing 17 episodes in all. On December 1st, all episode titles were made publicly available, all though some may be subject to change. http://s1.zetaboards.com/Star_Trek_Gloriana/topic/2706/1/ *Episode 1 - New Faces, Old Enemies Part I *Episode 2 - New Faces, Old Enemies Part II *Episode 3 - Minor Malfunctions *Episode 4 - Diplomatic Entanglements *Episode 5 - D'Ral *Episode 6 - Phenomena *Episode 7 - Twilight Legacy *Episode 8 - Geronimo *Episode 9 - Pathogen *Episode 10 - Homecoming *Episode 11 - Eye of the Storm *Episode 12 - Outpost 7n *Episode 13 - Brothers in Arms *Episode 14 - Captive *Episode 15 - Ocean of Sorrow *Episode 16 - Daughter of Garid *Episode 17 - Veiled Threats Part I Season 2 Titles for the first four Season 2 episodes have currently been released, but it has been stressed that these may change as Season 2 enters production. All in all, Season 2 is also planned to have 17 episodes. http://s1.zetaboards.com/Star_Trek_Gloriana/topic/2786/1/ *Episode 1 - Veiled Threats Part II *Episode 2 - Babylon *Episode 3 - Northern Lights *Episode 4 - A Knife in the Dark Characters Currently, the entire senior staff of the crew has been revealed and there are no intentions of making any changes to the main character list. *Captain Robinson Noah Lethler IV - commanding officer *Commander Bella Patricia Quela Carlisle - executive officer *Commander Wu'gte Tuov - chief medical officer, second officer *Lieutenant Commander Abbi Alice Gregson - counsellor *Lieutenant James Gardner - tactical officer *Lieutenant Mira Bethany Petula Lwaxana Hanson - chief science officer *Lieutenant Felix Peter Runner| - communications officer *Lieutenant Benedict Daniel Thorn - chief engineer *Ensign Hannah Roxann Baxendale - flight controller Additionally, the Klingon bartender Askade appeared in "New Faces, Old Enemies Part I". All though she is not considered to be a member of the main cast, it has been confirmed that Askade will appear throughout the series and may later became a major crew member. External links *[http://s1.zetaboards.com/Star_Trek_Gloriana/index/ Star Trek: Gloriana forums] *[http://www.freewebs.com/startekgloriana/ Star Trek: Gloriana website] Gloriana